rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 47 Episode Meh
(1165) Priceless Emerald: greetings (1170) Shadell: Laptop charger might be defunct. (1170) Shadell: I may vanish halfway through tonight. (1167) Lian: ...didn't you have this problem months ago? (1170) Shadell: About a month. (1170) Shadell: Never really fixed it. (1170) Shadell: It just got less erratic for a while. (1167) Lian: don't laptops have thse things called chords? (1170) Niet: Yes, the cord's falling apart. (1167) Lian: anyway (1167) Lian: everyone here? (1165) Priceless Emerald: I is (1171) Ceylin: Yeah. (1167) Lian: Plaid, Jg? (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: wut (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: im heer (1165) Priceless Emerald: *gives Lightning Respect Knuckles* (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: *daps* (1167) Lian: so where were you? (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: wut (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: Last week? (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: Family stuff. (1167) Lian: I meant I was asking people in general where their characters were (1165) Priceless Emerald: we were just after negotiations, I believe (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: oh (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning was peeing. (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: In a bathroom in the other side of Autochthonia. (1167) Lian: so plans now? (1170) Niet: We summon two more third circles? (1165) Priceless Emerald: bolster our forces, yes. (1167) Lian: I don't know I am asking you what your plans are? (1169) Danizelle: here. Got distracted, sorry (1165) Priceless Emerald: if possible, I'll get a request in through the paperwork of the guild, calling for crack mercenary squads (1169) Danizelle: Hokay... While they do that Danzi's entertaining herself by refining her void-eating monstrosities, trying different combinations by using crucible on incoming void-cultists, then holding them for the next wave and loosing the dogs. (1171) Ceylin: (( TEN YEARS AGO A CRACK MILITARY SQUAD WAS SENT TO AUTOCHTHONIAN PRISON FOR A CRIME THEY DIDN'T COMMIT... )) (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's just gonna kill shit. (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: ((God dammit.)) (1169) Danizelle: Refining her concepts and methods of building chitinous killer monstrosities of various sizes from void babies (1167) Lian: How exactly do you plan to get in touch with the Guild stuff? I mean you are on another planet? (1183) Blugblug (enter): 22:06 (1183) Blugblug (exit): 22:06 (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: MAIL (1167) Lian: ...doesn not work that way (1169) Danizelle: ((We shall call the Sijani inquisition!)) (1165) Priceless Emerald: Lian, remember how I mentioned, at char creation, that a portion of her cult is in the Guild? (1165) Priceless Emerald: I can have Danizelle send a messenger (1167) Lian: dani? (1165) Priceless Emerald: or was it Niet with the cherub spell (1167) Lian: I was asking dani if she'd do that (1169) Danizelle: Hehehehehehehe (1165) Priceless Emerald: alternately (1165) Priceless Emerald: if Lian is willing, I could have made a desert for them to pray to me in (1169) Danizelle: Yes. (1165) Priceless Emerald: and I could use the prater phone (1169) Danizelle: Just have a good chunk of the cult in the south. A lot of the south is a place of desolation (1167) Lian: any place the guild inhabits is a place of desoluation if you have the right charms (1165) Priceless Emerald: but to phone back to them it has to be made with holy land infliction (1167) Lian: anyway how do you want to do this baring in mind prayers and stuff sort of get stopped entering and exiiting thearea (1165) Priceless Emerald: the third option is to get alchemical courier of some kind (1165) Priceless Emerald: or at least Autocthonian (1165) Priceless Emerald: or Niet could summon and send a demon (1169) Danizelle: or Danzi can use infallible messenger (1165) Priceless Emerald: I do that, then inform the autocthonians to let the mercenaries through when they arrive (1165) Priceless Emerald: while they come, we do more demon summons and Danizelle manages her army (1165) Priceless Emerald: I stay on the lookout for wish granting opps ** (1169) Danizelle cheerfully passes off command of the army to Ceylin ** (1171) Ceylin: Ceylin seems a bit relieved to have something to do that allows her to treat people as rudely as she wants, and she almost immediately launches into drilling them relentlessly! (1167) Lian: Danzi recieves a message of much the same fashion when she goes outside ** (1169) Danizelle listens to the message ** (1169) Danizelle: "Reptilian woman, batlike wings, blue hair. Ring a bell?" (1165) Priceless Emerald: (I'm not recalling, should I know this? (1169) Danizelle: (No) ** (1165) Priceless Emerald shakes her head, "noo...." ** (1167) Lian: (Other three yes) (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: ((who is it :|)) (1167) Lian: (remember the whole "Yeah I'll kill a bunch of people for you, because I am an excellent killing person!") (1170) Niet: (Velos?) (1167) Lian: (yes) (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: (Oh right her!) (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. What about her?" (1169) Danizelle: "She just killed a few of the Walker in Darkness' visitors in Denandsor (1170) Niet: "She's in Denandsor?" (1169) Danizelle: "Was." (1165) Priceless Emerald: "Who is this?" (1171) Ceylin: "A free primordial. Or one's soul, or something like that." (1170) Niet: "A part of one." (1165) Priceless Emerald: "Interesting." (1169) Danizelle: "Cute (1169) Danizelle: "Well looks like she's a pissy one." (1170) Niet: "It's all your fault." Niet points out to Danzi. (1165) Priceless Emerald: "Could someone give me the whole situation here? (1169) Danizelle: "Your point?" (1170) Niet: Niet resists the urge to throttle the other exalt. (1169) Danizelle: "Start communicating plans clearly. I only operate with what information I have, Niet." (1169) Danizelle: "And I'm not apologizing when I fuck up your plans because you cannot or will not provide that information." (1170) Niet: 1d6 => 3 = (3) (1170) Niet: "No..." (1170) Niet: "We promised to get rid of Silver Python. You sent her to the Bull instead. Ring a bell?" (1169) Danizelle: "I do recall something about this, yes." (1170) Niet: "Now the person who you unilaterally had us backstab is coming for revenge." (1170) Niet: "Not cute." (1165) Priceless Emerald: "I've never met them, maybe I could help smooth things?" (1165) Priceless Emerald: she suggested (1170) Niet: "Maybe if we sacrifice Danzi?" (1170) Niet: (Might vanish any minute for battery.) ** (1169) Danizelle chuckles. ** (1169) Danizelle: "Go right ahead and give me to her dearie. you won't like the results." (1167) Lian: the mercenaris will take a couple of weeks to get there, it just so happened there were some in farhold.. (1169) Danizelle: ((will you be back tonight shadell?)) (1167) Lian: (Shadell has already passed on!) (1167) Lian: Presuming Niet dsummons the other 2 things. You have your mercenaries on the way, you could get mroe from hell... or you could taunt the thing that apparently has such an irrational hatred of deathknights its more important that people sh's directly angry oat) (1169) Danizelle: Taunt? (1169) Danizelle: "So what's the plan? Charge and smash isn't exactly likely to work here overall. Sorry Ceylin, but it's truth." (1171) Ceylin: "Hey, I wanted her on our side to begin with. I'd still prefer to not have to smash her." (1169) Danizelle: "I'm talking about Autocthon." (1171) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "If smashing doesn't work here, we're just not doing it hard enough." (1165) Priceless Emerald: "Well, is there anything it hates more than you guys?" (1165) Priceless Emerald: "If not, we'd best deal with the immediate problems and deal with this thing later." (1169) Danizelle: "She seemed rather intent on butchering the walker in Darkness' people (1165) Priceless Emerald: "Then keep feeding her them and she might like you." she suggested, a tad mercilessly (1167) Lian: so just the mercenaries? (1165) Priceless Emerald: (We've got Danizelle's monstrosities too, and Niet has her demons) (1167) Lian: Kel? (1171) Ceylin: What? (1169) Danizelle: ((The monsters are largely uncontrolled. Until Danzi gets first sight of the mother, they're largely feral. they just ignore the living.)) (1167) Lian: You're prety much the military head here (1171) Ceylin: I also have a hardcore headache, so I can't really concentrate. I don't see what I'm supposed to be looking at. What do you need? (1165) Priceless Emerald: Then I pass command of the mercenaries to Ceylin (1167) Lian: I am just asking if there's anything else you'd want to do with whatever miltiary forces you can rustle (1171) Ceylin: Well, Ceylin's entirely without any War charms, so the only real option I have is 'train them a lot.' (1169) Danizelle: I'm assuming the autobotians don't want to loan us infantry (1167) Lian: you do have demons (1167) Lian: it is an option (1165) Priceless Emerald: yes, and Lightning is a one woman army (1169) Danizelle: We do. but Niet';s the one to get those unless we want to co-opt humans for Danzi to make into blood-apes. (1167) Lian: you have non summoning methods of getting first circle demons (1167) Lian: You can just ship them striaght from hell (1169) Danizelle: Holy shit. I have the art of demon-summoning on my sheet (1167) Lian: I don't meant that in a figurative sense (1169) Danizelle: How can we ship them straight from hell? (1167) Lian: You have a gate in your city (1167) Lian: Maybe if you had a fetter you could set a trap? (1167) Lian: Go ruin autocthonian society? (1169) Danizelle: Danzi could round up fsome forces. (1169) Danizelle: It'd take a while (1167) Lian: go do horrible blasphemous things to the descrated areas? (1165) Priceless Emerald: if we're leaving autochtonia, even temporarily, I'll set up phone stations for my cult (1167) Lian: you could start one out front, you could build up stuff inside. You could talk to one of your fiendly Deathlords about this situation (1169) Danizelle: ... (1169) Danizelle: Yes let's tell the other deathlords that the mask is trying to kill autocthon and spark a competition to see who can do it first! (1167) Lian: You could prostitute Lightning into getting an army! (1169) Danizelle: I'm drawing a blank here (1167) Lian: I am sure ma would totally lend his army! (1171) Ceylin: (( Okay, this headache is escalated to full 'there's an ice pick in my head' levels, so I'm going to just go lay in bed and moan. )) (1171) Ceylin: (( ... that sounded kinda wrong. You get the idea. )) (1171) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (1171) Kel (exit): 00:15 (1169) Danizelle: hmmmmm (1167) Lian: ...yeah that did sound kind of wrong (1165) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (1165) Priceless Emerald: I'm beginning to think tonight might be a bit of a bust (1169) Danizelle: crap. (1169) Danizelle: I'm drawing a blank here. having a very hard time figuring out what we can do in autocthonian territory (1167) Lian: I would assume you follow Danzi out when she makes her calls? (1165) Priceless Emerald: sure (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: Buh, this isn't really going anywhere, so... (1167) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (1169) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (1169) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,5,2,1,1 = (2) Not the most observent little bitch, is she? (1169) Danizelle: ((2 successes)) (1165) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7)] (1165) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,6,6,5,4,2,1,1 = (2) (1169) Danizelle: Needs the first bracket Jen (1165) Priceless Emerald: 2 succ (1167) Lian: (plaid?) (1167) Lian: (plaid?) (1169) Danizelle: I think Plaid closed it (1167) Lian: but I see her! (1167) Lian: should we just call it a night? (1169) Danizelle: I honestly can't think of anything. I haven't exactly made autocthonians a huge research topic (1167) Lian: I'll pick up with the potential combat when everyone is here (1169) Danizelle: k. (1169) Danizelle: what's attacking? (1167) Lian: 2 points for showing up (1167) Lian: If you want to discuss stragety stuff I can leave this open (1169) Danizelle: I'm really not sure what our options are. (1165) Priceless Emerald: well, the way I see it (1165) Priceless Emerald: what we have to do is fight against the maveri- er, Gremlins until we flush out the deathknigh (1167) Lian: Autochonian society is pretty much soviet Russia.. but turned out better in some senses (1172) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (1172) Plaid (exit): 00:37 (1165) Priceless Emerald: do you think I could sneak in bugs under the guise of actual trade goods? (1167) Lian: hm? (1165) Priceless Emerald: well, mass produce and preserve the demon locust bug food (1167) Lian: you could (1165) Priceless Emerald: since they aren't seeing it being made en mass via charms, might they be less suspicious of it? (1167) Lian: I guess (1165) Priceless Emerald: also, thoughts? http://morkaii.deviantart.com/art/I-N-S-E-C-T-20779920 (1167) Lian: what do you ultimately want to do? (1165) Priceless Emerald: Ideally, I'd like to corrupt Autocthonia's population to our ends. (1167) Lian: Though food? through wishing? (1165) Priceless Emerald: through any means necessary (1167) Lian: what strategies do you wish to impliment and to what ends? (1165) Priceless Emerald: well... could I make a mutation cause someone to produce a unique new magical disease? (1169) Danizelle: no. (1167) Lian: Really they are a population with abit of a communist theme that tends to hire out its troops as mercenaries for the state while they've had some contact with monkey men they haven't had alot of contact with creation (1165) Priceless Emerald: well, there goes using the Haltan god's method.... (1167) Lian: hm? (1165) Priceless Emerald: honestly, I need to either subvert their ruling council or find some other way of subverting the mass population, thus turning the Alchemicals to our ends (1165) Priceless Emerald: hmmm... (1165) Priceless Emerald: their ruling groups would want to learn more about creation, right? (1167) Lian: yes (1165) Priceless Emerald: how about I hold social information sharing meetings, with candied bugs as the delicacy I serve? (1165) Priceless Emerald: daily meetings ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights